


Only You

by heronmint



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Ongniel, drown in feels with me, jk super sad, kind of sad, lots of feels, ongniel for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heronmint/pseuds/heronmint
Summary: Loosely based off Huhgak's 'Only You' MVOng Seongwoo lives forever, losing count of the number of days till he can see his one true love again.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> You come to my memory, only faintly remembering that I love you so much.
> 
> “Only You.” by Huhgak 
> 
>  
> 
> OSTs I thought & played on a repeat as I wrote this fic:  
> Only You by HuhGak (Seongwoo was in this, and it was basically the entire reason and inspiration for this fic. Huhgak is amazing, his voice sang with such a calming pain i cAnT)  
> Hold Me by Eric Nam 
> 
> Do listen to these songs as you read this fic TT

1938

Seongwoo loved him so much. 

Seongwoo knew that this day was bound to happen someday, but why so soon? Holding the urn tightly, he tried to hold back as he sobbed silent tears. His heart cleached so tightly around his chest, and he felt like at this moment, he had might as well have joined him. They still had so many years to spend together. Years where they should have been working hard together to raise the three children they had been talking about for so long, years where they should have been laughing together on a cold crisp Sunday morning, drinking hot tea to warm themselves from the cold, years where they would spend their final times together, greying hair and wrinkled hands. He wanted to wake up to him every morning, watching him peacefully asleep, his warm arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist as if he would leave him any second, and Seongwoo feeling like he could watch him sleep by his side forever. This was the future he wanted together with him. All he had to do was stay, but the horse carriage that had run him over had to say otherwise. 

He took out the photograph out of his jacket so very carefully, as if it would have just crumpled on his fingertips if he wasn’t careful enough. He was smiling back at him, 5 months ago, at their wedding reception. It cost a ton to produce the photograph, but he strongly wanted to have photographs, saying that he never wanted to forget that moment, and how he wanted the memory with them forever. Seongwoo didn’t think it was very much necessary, and thought that having the memories together with Daniel was enough, though Daniel thought otherwise. The thought of arguing to produce the photos made him smile in pain, because he was right. Little did he know, that in the end, he needed the photos more than Daniel needed it. 

It was when it really settled in that he could never hear him laugh again, or see him curve the edges of his thin lips into a mischievous smile, his beautiful eyes curving into an eye-smile that he could never get bored off. It started off with disbelief. When he first heard the news, he refused to believe it was true. He was going to come home and make him his favourite seaweed soup, a little bit saltier, just the way he liked it. He refused to go out of the house, just in case he would come home and surprise him. Let him know that this was all a big lie. Then came anger. Why didn’t the carriage watch out? Why couldnt have he have just stopped him for at least 5 seconds, kissed him goodbye and all of this could have been avoided. Why him? Why a beautiful, bright and bubbly man like him of all people? He had his whole life ahead of him, and it vanished in a matter of seconds. The nights where Daniel had stayed up, excitedly planning his future together with Seongwoo, excited for what their future had to offer for them. Lastly, why he didn’t appreciate him enough while he was still next to him. Then it was grief. It had been days, stretching to weeks, but his heart was still painful. It was the type of grief that felt like a stab to his heart, the type that made his heart feel heavy and empty all at the same type. He cried to sleep every night, wondering if he should just leave and join him up in heaven, which seemed like a great idea. He had no one else in Korea anyways, no parents, no relatives left. He only had Daniel, and now that he was gone, he might as well have joined him. 

But Daniel wouldn’t have been happy, and Seongwoo of all people knew that his happiness was Daniel’s happiness. Not being able to be with him might have hurt, but Seongwoo knew how much Daniel would have hated it if he simply took his life without having to experience it. With or without him. Seongwoo’s heart clenched painfully again as he closed his eyes, tears that were fighting to escape rolled, hoping that he could be able to see him again in his dreams. 

1978

The only thing worse than remembering, is being doomed to remember forever. 

Having to live forever meant losing everyone else in the process. While everyone lived, remembered, and died, he could only live, remember and remember. He lost too many friends along the way, and he never seemed to be in place, for his body and his soul were at different ages. It was as if the heavens were trying to seperate the both of them till the end of time. By right, Seongwoo was 60 years old, but he hasn't aged a day since he was 20, ever since his first love had passed. His skin was fair and smooth, this face was still as youthful as ever, looking exactly like he did in the 30s. Black hair forever unkempt and eyes still bursting with dark brown glowing youth. He was dressed in a denim jacket and jeans, with a red undershirt. He noticed how the styles have changed since then, but he wasn't complaining on how great he felt in them.

He had seen and experienced so many things during these 60 years, but today, it was the day where he could remember how much he loved him. Seongwoo had so many things he wanted to tell and show him, how the world had been since he left. That there were boxes called televisions that showed you the world from your home, and that they were these wonderful places where you could go and play and listen to any music you like on things called record players. He kept a record of all the amazing things he had seen and experienced over the years in his notebook, things that he wanted to tell Daniel if they ever met again. Where they used to stay had now become a little record shop, and Seongwoo had brought along buckwheat flowers in memory of him. 

It was almost as if he had become a beautiful memory to him, a memory he loved. However, something that Seongwoo wanted to show and tell him the most was on how abundant photographs have become. Taking pictures and printing them were now common to keep memories. Seongwoo took out the wrinkled decolourised photograph, worn out after all those years with him, but he paid no mind to it, still treating it as one of his most prized possessions. It was something that made him feel connected to living. Days where he wanted to face the world and fight his way to the top, days where he was still looking forward to the future. He made him feel like he was living, because he was loved. These days, watching the world fly in front of him made him lose a lot of things as well. His playfulness from his younger days, his curiousity and child-like demeanor from the past seemed too distant yet familiar. He looked exactly like he did from the past, but he, like every normal human being, had developed with time. From his taste, to his style, to his mentality. 

Seongwoo walked up to the counter, he rented a record, and headed down to the room to play his record. It was a collection of songs by The Beatles. Music comforted his soul and made him feel at peace. He would close his eyes and sway to the music. However, today, in the middle of “Hey Jude,” he couldn’t help himself and lost it. Some things still couldn’t be so early be forgotten. He couldn’t forget. He knew how much he would have loved to listen to these songs together with him. As tears streamed down his face, he smiled, knowing that he would have held his hand gently, put it around him neck and swayed to the music together with him. He did miss him, and he closed his eyes, thinking about how it would have been if he was alive. Would he even be in this era alive? Would they have a good future together? Would he have not aged a day if it wasn’t for Daniel? Seongwoo knew nothing but regrets. He couldn’t forget Daniel, so he buried him deep in his heart, but he kept coming to his mind, torturing him so he can’t live alone. 

2018

Fixing his earpods into his ears, Seongwoo stared out the window, a compilation of HuhGak and Davichi songs playing on his phone. Today was the anniversary yet again, after the record store closed down, it was now a small cafe. Daniel quietly came to his memory again, only faintly remembering that Seongwoo loves him so much. It had been a hundred years since Seongwoo was alive, and he still hasn't aged a day since 20. He was still as dashing as ever, in a blue sweater and jeans, this time with his hair messy and combed downwards. He stared out the window, remembering those times as he couldn't forget. 

Now, Seongwoo wants to tell Daniel about these amazing smartphones that worked like little televisions, but better, and the best part was that it could capture as many pictures whenever he likes. He could capture so many memories so that he would never forget. He wished they existed back then, so he could spend all his time taking pictures from Daniel cooking his favourite seaweed soup, to taking pictures of his sleep talking and drooling adorably in his sleep. The photograph from back then had almost completely faded, so Seongwoo used his new smartphone to take a picture of the photo before it faded completely and used it as his wallpaper, so he could see it wherever he went. Seongwoo smiled to himself thinking of the bittersweet memories. Sometimes he wished he would forget, and sometimes he wished he never would at the same time. 

This time, he brought Daniel a new gift, he held the black gift box wrapped in a pretty turquoise box. Inside, he bought him a pendant with a clock inscribed within the beautiful detailed design of silver. The sound of the second hand ticked past enthusiastically with no rest. He wanted to give this clock pendant to him, to let him know that Seongwoo would always be waiting, always be here. However then again, it would probably end up back in his place, on the table where his other gifts from past years were all put. He waited every year, honestly not expecting much, but he just wouldn’t miss the date. 

Gulping his final sip of iced tea, he stood up, preparing to leave the cafe, before the chimes of the cafe door sounded, as a blond, broad shouldered man steps into the cafe. Seongwoo removed his earpiece as he watched that blond man look up, meeting with his own immediately. His eyes widened. Those thin lips, those eyes that would smile together with him, and the little mole just below his eye. Those eyes, those soft eyes that looked at him in shock, as he stared at Seongwoo. Seongwoo was crying, without even knowing it, the tears uncontrollably rolling down his face. 

There he was, the love of his life,  
standing right before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for finishing this short story till the end!! Please be kind and let me know what ya'll think of it!! I'm very open to feedback HAHA
> 
> p.s. catch some of the hidden lyrics hidden in the fic :P


End file.
